How Could You?
by phoebe9509
Summary: A story that popped into my head last night while I couldn't sleep. Emily upsets Jack.


"Daddy!"

That five letter word startled Emily from her peaceful dream. Struggling to open her eyes, she realized who that word came from. The six year old started down at her unblinking.

"Jack?" she mumbled with sleep evident in her voice as her head still laid flat against the hard bed. Emily watched as his eyes became watery with tears and she slowly lifted herself up. "Jack, what's wrong?" Sitting up fully Emily looked down and realized that the hard bed had actually been a hard chest that belonged to the father of the small child. "Wh-how-whe-"

"How could you Emmy?" Jack cried out interrupting Emily's confusion. "I thought you loved me, not my daddy." With tears in his eyes Jack ran out of the room as fast as his small legs could take him, ignoring the sound of Emily desperately calling his name.

Placing her head in her hands Emily felt like crying himself. What just happened? She wondered. Her gaze fell upon the man still lying down.

"Good morning," he whispered as he slowly sat up.

"_Good _morning?" she scoffed. "What is good about it? What am I doing in here?"

"I carried you."

"Why? I was fine on the couch."

"I doubt that. It has a bar down the middle and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Well then why didn't you wake me up when you came in then? I would have left."

"Emily," Hotch placed his hand on her shoulder. "It was around 1:30 when I got in. I wasn't going to wake you up then send you on your way in the middle of the night. You did me a favor by watching Jack on such short notice; the least I could do was let you sleep."

"Yeah, but," her eyes lowered and she bunched the blankets around her waist. "Where are my pants?" she shrieked.

Holding in a chuckle Hotch explained. "Apparently you got hot because you kicked them off yourself. They're probably at the bottom of the bed."

Realization dawned on Emily and she nodded her head. "That sounds like me," she confessed. Emily placed her head in her hands again. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Emily. My son loves you. He is very protective of you. Possessive really. Most days you are all he talks about. Don't stress though, he'll forgive you by time you see him in a few minutes."

Emily scoffed loudly. "Hi, did you not see the way he looked at me? He may only be six but I think I just broke his heart," she exclaimed.

"He's a Hotchner, no one can keep us down," he joked.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Emily decided.

"That's a good idea," Hotch agreed as he secretly watched Emily crawl towards the end of the bed to grab her pants. He couldn't peel his eyes away from the red lace that covered her plump ass. She probably didn't realize that she was giving him a free show. He watched unashamed as she hopped off, pulled her pants on and practically sprinted out of the room to see how his son was. If he was being honest with himself, he was jealous of his six year old who had the love of the woman of his dreams.

Emily timidly stood in the doorway of Jack's room as she watched him hunched over facing the other way. Her heart broke at the sight. Knocking lightly on the door and moving towards the bed Emily cleared her throat, "Can I come in?"

"No."

Wringing her hands nervously she took a deep breathe before taking a seat on his bed beside him. "I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just really tired and I fell asleep in your daddy's bed," she lied, "then he came home exhausted and didn't know I was there. I am sorry for upsetting you."

Jack continued to sit with his back to her showing no sign of hearing what she said.

Emily sighed deeply, "Look at me please," she said softly. When he remained where he was Emily hooked her finger under his chin and turned his head to face her. Tear marks coated his cheeks and she lightly brushed them away. Locking eyes with Jack she continued her apology. "I would never do anything to hurt you sweetie. I love you, and I know somewhere deep down you know that."

Jack looked deep into Emily's eyes and finally spoke. "Do you love him?" he asked.

Emily bit her lip then averted her gaze for a split second before returning her eyes to the young Hotchner. Truth be told she did love Hotch, and she knew that she shouldn't. Nothing was ever going to come from it. She knew he didn't feel the same way about her. "I love you more," she whispered.

At her words Jacks face lit up and a smile spread over his small face. Lunging for her Jack wrapped his arms around her neck and Emily sloppily placed random kisses all over his face and neck. Jack leaned back and played with Emily's hair.

After a few moments of silence Emily cleared her throat. "Why don't you get dressed and brush your teeth? Make your daddy's job a little easier this morning?" she suggested as she stood up and closed the door behind her then made her way slowly back into Hotch's room.

Hotch was still in his sitting position on the bed from when she left. He watched her walk slowly into the room and plop down on the bed sitting Indian style. "How'd it go?" he asked out loud.

"He forgave me luckily. He's getting dressed and brushing his teeth now," she informed him.

"Can I confess something to you?"

Emily's gaze met Hotch's and she swallowed noticeably. "Of course," she nodded although she had a feeling she should have denied.

"Last night was the best night's sleep I've had in years." Hotch watched as Emily's eyes grew wide in shock. Sliding his body a little closer Hotch was encouraged when she didn't move away. "There are days where all I do is think about you. I have to actively tell my brain to stop. I pair you with Morgan because when I'm with you for long periods of time I get nothing done. My mind starts playing fantasies in my head about how things could be between us." Hotch moved a little bit closer. "Emily you're beautiful, witty, smart, loving and courageous. I see—"

"Don't do this to me," she whispered cutting Hotch off midsentence. "Please don't make me choose."

Hotch eliminated the final space between them so that his legs were against hers and he was facing her fully. He placed his hand on her thigh. "I know it's extremely selfish to want you when Jack thinks so highly of you—"

"He'll be crushed."

"But I want to be selfish with you. I finally found something that makes me _want_ to be selfish. Don't ask me to give that up. And I see the way you look at me sometimes; I know that you feel the same way that I do. Why can't be we selfish together?" he asked slowly as he leaned in half way then waited patiently to see if she was going to go the rest of the way. He didn't have to wait long before her hand came up to the back of his neck and pulled him the rest of the way for a breathtaking first kiss. It was everything Emily always dreamed it would be. Sweet yet sexy at the same time. Hotch trailed his hands down her back then stopped at her waist to pull her closer against him.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled from the hallway, giving the pair enough time to break apart before he stepped into the room. Emily looked down at the bed ashamed.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Jack hopped up onto the bed and into Emily's lap snuggling up against her. "What are we doing today? Are you going to get dressed?"

"Maybe we can go to the park," Hotch suggested trying to meet Emily's gaze which she was avoiding skillfully.

"Yay," Jack bounced up and down before turning towards Emily. "Are you going to come with us Emmy?"

Emily smoothed down a few fly hairs on the young boys head. "Actually I'm going to go home, I want to give you and your daddy some alone time. You'll have fun at the park."

"But I want you to come with us," Jack pouted.

"You are more than welcome to come," Hotch informed her with a smile finally catching her eyes.

"Another day," she told Jack. "I promise." Jack hugged her tightly as she told him she needed to get her shoes on so she could leave. Standing up she fixed herself before placing a light kiss on Jack's forehead and saying goodbye to both Hotchners.

Emily slowly made her way to the door making sure to grab her phone and keys before leaving. Just as she was about to turn the door knob she was pushed into the door and spun around and got another passionate kiss from Hotch. Emily felt weak in the knees and struggled to breathe. This man was going to be the death of her. Hotch ran his tongue lightly against her bottom lip and she obliged in granting him access as his tongue fought against hers slowly. A small moan escaped her lips and Hotch reluctantly moved away.

"Think about it Emily," he whispered as he tucked some hair behind her ear. "Be selfish with me," he stated as he placed a light kiss on her forehead like she had done for Jack. "When you decide you know where to find me," with that he walked back into his room leaving a confused and excited Prentiss by the door, unsure of what to do.


End file.
